It's all about the Charm
by Dei
Summary: Remus is back as the DAtDA teacher! Snape is a grouch!(what's new?) Their best friend from school is now working with them! (Warning! OC alert! ) What will happen as the year goes by for the new Curses and Charms Teacher?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of that stuff... I wished I owned Remus tho... but unfortunately, someone else does.

This is my first fic on ff.net, so feedback would be apreciated. And yes, things may be incorrectly spelled, etc. If you do find one such error, please tell me

* * *

Chapter One

"I'm going to be late!"  
  
The young woman ran through the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, clutching her deep scarlet cloak around her tightly, hood pulled up to protect her from the pouring rain.  
  
The doors leading into the castle opened as she ran, heading straight towards the Great Hall where the rest of the staff and the students would be waiting for the first years to be sorted.  
  
[Inside the Great Hall]  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled at the students from behind his half-moon spectacles. "Now, we all know that our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher position opened up at the end of last year, so I am happy to announce that Professor RJ Lupin has once again taken up that position."  
  
There was a thunderous applause from all of the tables, except for Slytherin of course, as Remus Lupin stood, smiling at the students.  
  
After he sat down, Dumbledore looked over at an empty seat beside Professor McGonagal to his right, and then addressed the students once more. "We also have a new curses and Charms teacher, but she seems to be..."  
  
That was when the doors leading to the Great Hall opened and the woman with the scarlet cloak walked in. The entire room went silent as she pulled down her hood and smiled at everyone. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
At this, Remus and Severus, who were sitting next to each other at Dumbledore's left, both stood up, their eyes going wide. The headmaster himself smiled and held out his hand towards her.  
  
"I present Professor Amora Dar, the new teacher for the Curses and Charms class."  
  
The entire room erupted in applause, except for both Severus Snape and Remus Lupin, who were still gaping at the new addition to the staff.  
  
Amora's smile grew wider as she walked through the rows of tables towards the front of the room.  
  
Dumbledore, in the mean time, had started the feast for the night, and was now looking at the two professors who were still standing. A small smile appeared on his graying features. The headmaster had neglected to tell Severus and Remus that Amora would be joining them this year, for he knew that the young woman was friends with both of them, back in school as well as currently. "Gentlemen, if you would both be seated, I'm sure Professor Dar will still be here after the feast."  
  
This caused Severus, potions teacher, to glare at Remus violently as they both sat down.  
  
Meanwhile, Amora was getting reading to sit down at the table between Hagrid and Professor McGonagal. The large groundskeeper stood up, knocking over a few glasses of wine in the process, and took her dripping cloak.  
  
She sat down slowly, smiling up at him. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem, Miss Amora." Hagrid grinned back at her as he sat back down, this time being mindful of the edge of the table.  
  
The young woman with deep blue eyes looked down the table past Dumbledore and saw her two childhood friends. Severus was glaring at his food, while Remus seemed to be eager to finish his wine as quickly as possible. This brought a grin to her face, though she hid it quickly behind her own glass.  
  
[A little bit later]  
  
Amora stood, watching as the students filed out of the Great Hall. Sighing, she ran a hang through her long curly dark brown hair, as she walked over to Professor Dumbledore. "Albus... May I ask you a question?"  
  
The older wizard looked over his glasses at her. "Of course, Amora."  
  
"I was wondering... about my potions..."  
  
"I will be taking care of those." Severus stepped up beside her, scowling. "You may come see me tomorrow before classes. It will be ready by then, Professor Dar."  
  
Amora nodded, looking into his icy gaze for a second before looking away. "Thank you, Professor Snape."  
  
He watched her silently for a moment, before turning away to stalk off.  
  
Dumbledore watched this silently, and then smiled. "Come, I will walk you to your rooms, and if you have any questions, I'll answer them the best that I can."  
  
Amora nodded, and scanned the empty room quickly before following the headmaster.  
  
"Thought to find someone?" Dumbledore looked down at her.  
  
She nodded. "Yes, I thought to say hello to Remus... He and Severus were my best friends for years, their behavior... confuses me."  
  
They walked past countless paintings, the people within getting ready to go to sleep.  
  
The headmaster nodded. "They were somewhat in shock when they saw you. I didn't tell them you were going to be the new teacher for Curses and Charms. I believe they still do not know how to react to the news."  
  
Amora nodded in understanding as they reached a fairly solitary painting of a large black panther with huge yellow eyes.  
  
"Albus... would you be against me performing a presentation for my class?"  
  
Dumbledore raised an eyebrow slightly. "Oh?"  
  
"Well, I doubt the students have been taught about the Spiritmagi, so I was thinking, if they agreed of course, that Severus could help me with the presentation on the power and weaknesses of a Spiritmage, and we could have my class joined with his and perhaps Remus', since he's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Albus thought about it for a minute. "This will be a 'physical' presentation, I take it? In the form of a 'duel' perhaps?" When Amora nodded, he continued. "Yes, but only if both agree and you do not put yourselves in any unnecessary danger."  
  
The young woman smiled, looking at Dumbledore for a moment. "Thank you. Goodnight Professor." With that, she placed the tips of her fingers of her right hand on the panther's forehead. "Sunset."  
  
The panther nodded its head, and the painting swung away to reveal the door to Amora's rooms.  
  
[The next morning]  
  
Amora covered a yawn with the back of her hand as she walked towards Snape's office. She had pulled her hair back in to a ponytail and was wearing blue robes that were so dark they almost appeared to be black. AS she reached the door, the young woman heard voices, both of which were very familiar to her. Sighing softly, she walked in through the door, causing both men to instantly go silent. "Hello Remus. Hello Severus. Sorry to interrupt, but I fear I'm lacking in a certain potion that I need." She smiled at both of them before looking towards the fire.  
  
Remus smiled, ignoring Snape's scowl. "It's great to see you again Amora, what has it been? 5 years?"  
  
"Yes, about that." She turned around to look at the werewolf. "Too long I say."  
  
The DAtDA professor nodded, but then walked over and scooped her up in a big bear hug. "Unfortunately, letters aren't quite as good as having you here in person."  
  
This caused Amora to grin up at him. "I missed you too, Remus, but I'm going to have to ask you to let go before you smufficate me."  
  
Lupin laughed, letting her go, and both turned around as Severus cleared his throat.  
  
"I should go; classes will be starting soon..." Remus glanced over at Severus then headed towards the door.  
  
"One more thing, a proposition for the both of you."  
  
Lupin turned around to look at the young woman, as did Severus.  
  
"I was wondering if you two could help me with an example for my class... we could bring all three classes..."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow in question. "If I'm thinking what you're thinking..."  
  
Amora nodded.  
  
"No, absolutely out of the question!" Severus glared at each of them in turn. He set a steaming glass of liquid on the desk and motioned to her. "Drink."  
  
The young woman blinked, startled. She had expected some doubt on their part, but never this. She walked over to the desk and picked up the glass. "I think that it would be a good idea... the students would learn a lot. You and I could demonstrate, since we more or less know each others limits, and Remus could step in if we became too... involved." She took a sip of the liquid and frowned, then quickly drank the rest of it.  
  
Remus leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "Alright, I will agree if Professor Snape does."  
  
"Very well, tomorrow afternoon, after lunch." Snape's voice was angry, though it did have a slight undertone of defeat.  
  
The DAtDA teacher nodded then smiled. "Alright, I will see you two later then." With that, he left to prepare for his first class of the day.  
  
"Are you finished with my glass, or would you like to carry it around all day?"  
  
Amora turned to face the Potions teacher and, placing the glass down on the desk, walked over so that she was face to face with him. She could already feel the effects of the potion already so the young woman did not hesitate to lock eyes with him. Matching his glare, she shoved a finger at his chest. "Professor Severus Snape, is this any way to treat your best friend?"  
  
When he looked away, she threw her arms around his stomach and hugged him tightly. "Come on, admit it! You missed me!"  
  
A small smirk appeared on his face as he finally hugged her back. "I suppose..."  
  
A group of students ran past the door, causing Amora to realize she was going to be late for her first class. She let go of Snape, and winked at him, heading towards the door. "Thank you, Severus." And with that, she was gone.  
  
Severus shook his head. "Well, this promises to be an interesting year..."


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I still don't own any of this... 'cept for Amora of course.

* * *

[Classroom for Curses and Charms]  
  
Amora walked through the door to her class, seeing that all of the students were already there and in their seats. "Hello class, we'll begin the lesson today without any wands or books. Feel free to take notes if you wish."  
  
The students looked at each other, confused.  
  
"Today we will discuss the magically inclined species of Spiritmagi. Can anyone tell me anything about them?" Amora looked around the room and pointed to a young redheaded girl. "Yes, Miss...?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley, Professor Dar. I've heard that the Spiritmagi are typically just another type of wizard, just with slightly different powers."  
  
"Very good Miss Weasley. 5 points for Gryffindor."  
  
This caused the other people in Ginny's house to cheer.  
  
"Now," Amora smiled, looking at each person in turn. "Who can tell me one of the main things that set a Spiritmage apart from a typical wizard or witch?"  
  
A young Hufflepuff raised her hand. "They do not need a wand to cast most spells and can not cast some higher level wizard spells at all."  
  
"Exactly, for example: A Mage can not cast a Patronus, no matter how powerful." Amora nodded, then pointed towards a young Slytherin.  
  
"Also, they have Charmsight, which is like casting a sort of... love charm, almost."  
  
She nodded. "Yes, 'Charmsight' allows a Spiritmage to Charm his target, making them completely loyal and obedient to the caster, just by looking into its eyes. Now, there are a couple of ways to counter this effect. First is, if a Spiritmage ingests a specific potion, the effects will be negated temporarily, though most do that of their own free will to avoid 'accidentally' charming someone. Another method is, if one turns its sight on you, if you cast a charming spell of the same nature as the sight, it will damage a mage's eyes, therefore causing them to be temporarily blinded. Keep in mind, this doesn't work if the Spiritmage isn't using his sight on you, and if it's done too often, the mage's eyes risk being permanently damaged. Another interesting fact is that werewolves, in human and wolf form, are immune to the effects of Charmsight. Now... for some other points..."  
  
"Professor?" Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Why, yes Miss Weasley?"  
  
You are a Spiritmage, aren't you? That's why you didn't look into anyone's eyes last night? And why you don't' carry a wand?"  
  
This caused Amora to smile and the girl to go red. "Why yes, you are correct."  
  
Most of the class gasped and then the students broke into a series of low, excited whispers.  
  
The professor laughed softly. "In fact, I've arranged for a demonstration to take place tomorrow. Professor Snape and Professor Lupin will be assisting me, so you will have a chance to see one of my kind in action."  
  
This caused the noise to get a little louder, and the students started asking an endless stream of questions...  
  
[Later that Evening]  
  
Amora was beat. She hadn't been prepared to answer questions all day for all of her classes. It seemed that the students had asked her every question about her kind that they possibly could, even some that the Professor herself couldn't answer. But, all in all, she was very pleased by how the day turned out. The students had been excited about the demonstration, and the fact that they would be seeing their new teacher going up against the Potions Master. Some of the students from different houses had even started making small bets, within reason of course, on who would win.  
  
But all Amora really wanted to do now was have a nice long bath and go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and she was sure her 'sparring' partner would not let her go without a few bumps and bruises.  
  
She put her hand on the painted panther's head. "Sunset." And walked through the door to her rooms. The young woman didn't see a pair of green eyes watching her as the painting closed off the entrance behind her.  
  
She tossed her books on the small couch in what functioned as her living room. It was a decent size, with a large fireplace, the couch, and a large armchair. There were also shelves lining the walls, now filled with Amora's books and various notes. Also on those shelves were various pictures of her with her friends from when they went to school together up until the last time she had seen each of them.  
  
Amora headed up the stairs to her room, and looked around. It was quite a large room, at least larger than she was accustomed to. As was the bed. On the beside table, there was a picture of her at graduation, her arms around Severus and Remus, who were on either side of her. She picked up the picture and smiled, then set it back down. That had been one of the only times that both guys had been happy and smiling while in the same room together. The young woman sighed. She knew how much Severus hated Remus, for he had expressed this to her very bluntly on many occasions. Remus on the other hand, disliked Severus a bit, only because of the dark-haired man's attitude. But, both of them had suffered hanging around together at odd times due to Amora's insistence.  
  
She threw her hair up into a messy bun and changed into a pair of baggy black pajama pants and a grey tank top, deciding against the bath, putting if off until the morning.  
  
Amora picked up a book and headed back downstairs, then heard a knock at her door. Raising an eyebrow in question, she said in a quiet voice. "Come in." She heard the painting swing away from the entrance, and the door opened.  
  
She smiled at the redheaded girl that walked in. "Why, hello Ginny. What are you doing out so late?"  
  
The young student looked around nervously.  
  
Amora smiled, and motioned towards the spot on the couch that wasn't covered in books. Ginny nodded and sat down nervously.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" The Professor took out a teapot and two small teacups. After seeing the girl nod again, Amora brought the cups over and poured them both some of the steaming beverage. Then, sitting on the armchair, she looked at her student. "Now, what can I help you with?"  
  
"Professor Dar..."  
  
"Please, call me Amora."  
  
Ginny took a sip of her tea, looking up at her teacher. "Amora... this may sound silly... well it's a couple of things really... Would you be able to help me with some of my subjects?"  
  
The young woman blinked, then grinned. "I'd be happy to... Though I don't know why you've chosen me as a tutor..."  
  
The redheaded girl smiled over her cup. "Well, most of the teachers are busy, like Professor Lupin, or make me nervous... or are just plain scary like our Potions teacher. I have trouble sometimes in Potions and Professor Snape isn't really... approachable."  
  
This caused Amora to chuckle softly. "Did you know that I was best friends with both your Professor Lupin and Professor Snape? And still kind of am?"  
  
This caused the young girl to almost choke on her tea. "What! You're friends with Professor Snape??"  
  
The dark haired woman nodded. "Yep, in fact, I have many pictures of him, and Professor Lupin of course." Laughing at Ginny's incredulous stare, mouth hanging open, Amora stood up and waved her hand. The books on the couch flew to their new homes on the bookshelf, leaving only one behind, a photo album. She walked over, picked up the photo album and then sat down in its place. "I'll show you some pictures of when we were back in school..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own HP, characters, ideas, etc, etc... Wish I owned David Thewlis grin but I don't.

* * *

[The next day...]  
  
Amora walked down the hall towards her first class of the morning, smiling happily. She had enjoyed talking with Ginny the night before, and was looking foreword to helping her young friend with her studies.  
  
The teacher of Curses and Charms walked into her classroom to face the new students who seemed to already be teaming with questions about what their peers had told them about their new teacher...  
  
[Just after lunch]  
  
Amora walked into her afternoon class, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, dressed in black pants and a dark red tank top. She was careful not to meet eyes with any of the students because of the fact that she had not taken the potion this morning to nullify the effects of her charmsight in preparation for the demonstration.  
  
"Please follow me, class. You may leave your books here unless you wish to take note." With that, she turned around and walked out of the class, the students hurrying to follow her down the hall.  
  
Amora and her class left the school and walked towards the center of a practically empty field. Remus and Severus were already there with their students and the young woman motioned for her class to join them.  
  
She saw Ginny give her a thumbs up. The girl was in Snape's Potions class this clock, along with most of the other students whom had been in Amora's first class.  
  
Remus smiled at the young woman, who smiled back instantly. "Be careful, I'll be watching with the students to make sure no one gets hurt too badly."  
  
Amora nodded. "Alright, let's get on with it then." She walked over to where Severus was waiting, about 10 meters from the students.  
  
He regarded her clothes with a scowl. "That is not appropriate attire for a teacher, Professor Dar."  
  
The young woman's eyes narrowed slightly, her gaze catching his, watching as he shivered involuntarily from the brief touch of her Charmsight. "That is not your concern, 'Professor' Snape. But it is easier for the students to recognize the Spiritmage's spells, since, as you know, most don't wear typical wizard robes of their own free will."  
  
Severus' dark look deepened as he raised his wand up in front of his face in the typical 'duel' style.  
  
Amora answered this with a deep sweeping bow, then both turned and walked 5 paces away, turning back to face each other slowly.  
  
Remus, close to the students, held up his hand, voice heard clearly over the sound of their excited voices. "Let it begin!"  
  
Amora immediately sought out Severus' eyes with her own, trying to hit him with her Charmsight, before he could counter it. Unfortunately, she was too late.  
  
"Enarma Charmda!"  
  
As she heard his incantation, suddenly her eyes felt as if they were on fire. She shut them quickly, mentally cursing at the pain that one simple charm could inflict.  
  
She heard Remus narrating to the classes as the two combatants acted. Amora brought her hand up to her eyes, a black band of power appearing around her head. "Shadow sight."  
  
The ring disappeared, leaving a strange mark on her forehead. The spell gave her a sort of artificial sight, allowing her to step to the side as Severus' next spell passed by harmlessly. She suddenly dropped to the ground, one hand upon the earth. "Fira Ero." Little snakes of fire leapt in and out of the ground, heading for the wizard, growing in size and power with each moment.  
  
Severus leapt back quickly as a huge geyser of fire erupted from where he had just been standing, the force of the blast knocking him back even further.  
  
By the students, Remus had his wand out and ready. He was shocked that the dark haired professor had used such a powerful spell so early in the fight. HE knew only Snape's recognition of the spell had saved him, and Amora could have made it much more powerful than it had been. Then he realized what she was doing: Stalling until her sight came back.  
  
Meanwhile, the two combatants had been throwing an array of mid-level spells at each other, causing the students to gape in awe.  
  
A strange spell Amora had not witnessed before hit her, causing her to be thrown back a few feet, onto the ground. She rolled hearing yet another spell coming from her opponent. Suddenly, a large rattlesnake was in front of her face, rearing up and baring its fangs. She just needed to hold out for a moment more, then...  
  
She heard Severus chuckle. "Had enough yet, Dar?"  
  
Suddenly, the black mark faded from her forehead. "You wish." Amora's eyes shot open, burning into those of the snakes. The effect was immediate, and the snake suddenly turned and darted towards the Potions Master.  
  
Severus muttered something under his breath, a spark from his wand destroying the snake almost immediately. Right after that, he pointed his wand at Amora. Just as she locked gazes with him, he shouted, "Enarma Charmda!"  
  
Pain once again hit the young woman's eyes, burning worse than before, causing her to stumble backwards, eyes shut tightly.  
  
Severus immediately followed with another spell Amora had not heard of before.  
  
She did not get out of the way fast enough, and the burst of energy hit her full in the stomach. Now this caused two things, Amora flew back about 12 meters, and her eyes opened with shock. The pan that burned through her head threatened to knock the young woman unconscious. Her eyes immediately closed, though the pain was still there. She didn't even notice when she hit the ground again and rolled to a stop.  
  
Slowly, the pain faded enough that Amora became slight aware of her surroundings. She could hear Remus in the background, dismissing the three classes for the afternoon, then heard footsteps approaching her. The young woman pushed herself into a sitting position, though kept her eyes closed, wishing to prevent any further damage.  
  
The footsteps stopped beside her and she heard Severus speak very softly. "Are you alright?"  
  
Amora detected none of the hostility in his voice from earlier and nodded. "Yes, you surprised me, but I'll be fine."  
  
She heard him kneel in front of her, his hand going to her face. He lifted her chin slightly. "Open your eyes."  
  
Amora brought her hand up to his, removing it from her cheek. "No, I must wait for the effects of the charm to wear off," She lied, knowing that the spell was no longer affecting her.  
  
"Very well." Severus stood, then grasped Amora's hand and pulled her to her feet. "You were holding back."  
  
The young woman nodded. "As were you. Though I'm fairly sure we don't want to kill each other, so let's leave it at that, shall we?"  
  
Before she could get a reply, another hand touched her face and tilted it up slightly.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Amora knew that Remus was studying her face intently as well, and as she had done with Snape's, she removed the DAtDA teacher's hand, smiling as best she could. "I'll be fine, I just need a little rest, that's all."  
  
Then she heard yet another pair of feet run up to her. "Amora!"  
  
"Hello Ginny. Say, would you walk with me back to my rooms? She can tell me what you thought?"  
  
"But..." Lupin tried to object, but at the same time, Snape responded with a "Fine."  
  
Ginny giggled at the two as they glared at each other, though she earned an even darker look from Severus. "Alright, let's go." The student took Amora's hand and the two of them walked away from the two male Professors.  
  
They mostly walked in silence towards Amora's rooms, with Ginny making comments about the match. The two of them stopped in front of the panther painting.  
  
"Amora?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When you were hit with that last spell, after the Charm, your eyes opened... Didn't that hurt them?"  
  
The dark haired professor frowned slightly, her eyes still closed. There was no point in lying to the girl, for she would probably see right through it. "Yes, more that you could imagine. But they'll be fine for now, it shouldn't take long for my sight to go back to normal."  
  
She could tell the girl didn't quite believe her. "Are you sure?"  
  
Amora nodded, smiling. "Of course, now I must go get some rest. Than you Ginny."  
  
With that, she entered her room, oblivious to the concern that washed over the redhead's features.  
  
[Later that night]  
  
Amora, dressed in a dark red housecoat, placed a damp cloth over her eyes and bound with a strip of white cloth. Tying it behind her head, she sighed. The pain wasn't going away as quickly as she'd hoped, it still hurt far too much. The cold cloth against her eyes helped, though.  
  
A knock at the door startled the young woman. "Um... just a minute!"  
  
"Am I disturbing something Amora?" Dumbledore smiled slightly.  
  
Amora jumped, frowning. "Geese Albus! You're supposed to knock 'before' you enter!'  
  
This earned a chuckle from the headmaster.  
  
The young woman quickly recovered. "So, what can I help you with?"  
  
"Well, a young student of yours expressed concern for your wellbeing, and I offered to come check on you for her. A Miss Ginny Weasley."  
  
Amora sighed. "I should have known. Well, since you came all this way, my eyes still haven't healed, they cause me pain even now."  
  
"I thought as much. Now, I must insist that you allow me to escort you to see Madame Pomfrey..."  
  
The young woman frowned. "I'll be fine, besides, I'm certainly not dressed to go strolling around the castle."  
  
The headmaster took her hand and led her towards the door. "I'm afraid I must insist, and the students have gone to bed, so you only need to worry about the staff, and I can assure you they will not object in the given situation."  
  
She sighed again, and followed Dumbledore out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Harry Potter stuffs, and still only own Amora, so it's all good.  
  
mirkwoodmage: Thanks for the review!! My first review ever!  
  
Aphrael: Thanks fer Reviewing Aph! Yah, it needs a bit of work, but hey! I just need some more practice.  
  
Little note to readers: alright, a few things here, would you like Amora to end up with someone? If so, who? And please, if it gets to be too Mary- Sueish (just found out about the marysue thing a little bit ago), just tell me Again, any input is appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 4:  
  
Amora and Dumbledore entered the staff room, where most of the teachers were currently gathered. The young woman felt a pair of hands take her and lead her to a small chair.  
  
The hands touched her face and Madame Pomfrey spoke softly, though her tone had an annoyed hint to it. "I've already heard what happened. We have to find out how much damage you've done to yourself."  
  
Amora could hear the Headmaster telling a couple of the other staff to put out all of the lights, then felt the healer's hands undo the strip of cloth bound around her head. That fell into her lap, as did the damp cloth that had been pressed against her eyes.  
  
Madame Pomfrey whispered a spell, and a very faint, warm light touched Amora's eyelids. "Now, open your eyes slowly," she commanded.  
  
The young woman obeyed, slowly lifting her eyelids. The light was almost soothing, though beyond that, she could see nothing but a dark blur of colors. She heard the door to the staffroom open quickly as two sets of feet walked in, then it shut almost immediately.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Remus' voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Of course." The headmaster replied.  
  
Madame Pomfrey on the other hand, was staring at the young woman's eyes. The pupils had turned white and the irises were a very pale purple. "How on earth did you damage your eyes so badly?" She scolded Amora. "It's the same effect as if you had looked directly into the sun after being charmed. Good thing this wasn't left any longer, the damage could have been permanent."  
  
This caused Amora to blush slightly in embarrassment and try to close her eyes again.  
  
"No, keep them open." The healer commanded. "We will need to light the candles, one by one, so I can cast the cure."  
  
The young woman froze, more light meant more pain. "Are you sure we can't leave it for a couple of days? Se if it will get better on its own?"  
  
"No." Came the blunt reply.  
  
Amora signed in defeat, waiting as the started lighting the candles around the room. The pain born from the light caused tears to gather at the edge of her eyes.  
  
Madame Pomfrey suddenly held out her wand in front of Amora's face. "Reparus Fientha Morseighus."  
  
With that, there was a bright flash of light, bringing fiery agony, then darkness as the young woman passed out.  
  
Remus had moved forward immediately and caught Amora before she could hit the ground. He looked up at the healer witch.  
  
"She'll be fine Professor Lupin. Her sight should return to normal after she wakes up."  
  
The DAtDA teacher nodded, then walked over to a large armchair in the room, and sat down while still holding the young woman, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
[not too much later]  
  
Amora groaned softly, bringing a hand up to her aching head. She slowly opened her eyes, though it still hurt a little and made her head throb, and found herself looking into a pair of grey eyes.. She tried to move and sit up, but soon realized that she was held in place by the owner of those eyes. She sighed in defeat and lay her head down on his shoulder. "I feel like I got into a fight with a brick wall... and lost.  
  
"And so you should." Was all the reply that came from her sandy- haired friend.  
  
This causes Amora to tilt her head and look up at him. "Remus... I'm sorry... I..."  
  
The DAtDA teacher looked away, a heavy frown upon his intelligent features. "You should have said something. I don't understand why you felt you couldn't."  
  
A matching frown reached her face, then she lifted a hand to his face, turning him back to look at her. "I just didn't want you to worry, that's all. Though I suppose it didn't make a difference anyways." She grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek. "It won't happen again, I promise!"  
  
A small smile appeared on Remus' face. "Good." He stood up, setting the young woman down on her feet. "Now, it's late. You should get some rest."  
  
She nodded, taking his hand in hers, squeezing it softly. "Alright, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Amora."  
  
Amora smiled, then turned and headed back to her rooms.  
  
[Back at her rooms]  
  
The young woman signed as she entered her living room, taking out her ponytail so that her long dark hair fell about her shoulders. "What a day..."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Amora mentally curses, then looked over at Snape who had been standing by the fireplace, arms crossed in front of his chest. She should have known she wouldn't get away so easily after what happened earlier. "Hello Severus."  
  
She could feel him glaring at her back as she made some tea and took out 2 teacups. Then, Amora walked over to the couch and sat down, pouring them both some tea. She rubbed her aching head absently, making the observation that this felt almost too much like if she had been extremely hung over. Her eyes met the dark glare of the Potions Master. "I suppose you'd like an explanation..."  
  
"Well, that might be nice." Snape snapped, venom dripping from his voice. "Would you care to 'indulge' me as to why you outright lied and decided to keep your condition a secret?"  
  
Amora looked away, feeling very guilty about deceiving not only one, but both of her best friends. Then, she frowned. "Waitaminute, how on earth did you get into my rooms?"  
  
Snape almost looked uncomfortable for a minute, then sat down beside her on the couch, picking up one of the cups of tea. "Your passwords aren't exactly hard to figure out, 'Professor' Dar. You had the exact same one on your diary in 7th year at school."  
  
Her jaw dropped as she stared at him. "YOU opened my DIARY??" Then her eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't believe you."  
  
This caused him to smirk at Amora evilly. "As I recall, there was a passage in there about how even though Lupin was your friends, you still 'fancied' him back in 4th year, but that you would never let him know that."  
  
Amora smirked, then poked her friend in the side. "Why you snoopy little rat! Alright, what else did you read?"  
  
Severus chuckled, batting her hand away from him. "Actually, that was it. I stumbled upon it because of one of the pranks Potter and Black pulled. I didn't tell you then because I know that I would have found myself in the middle of the lake making friends with the giant squid."  
  
She poked him again, avoiding his hand as he tried to swat her away once more. "Darn straight you would've! I was quite moody that year..."  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
This earned the potions teacher a glare, causing him to chuckle again.  
  
Amora took a sip of her tea, then glanced over at him, her face going very serious. "Severus, I'm sorry about earlier... I won't lie to you again... about something like that?"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow in question. "Just about something like that, hum? Is there something else that I should know that you haven't told me about yet?"  
  
The young woman winked at him slyly. "Of course not."  
  
The two professors talked for a while more, then after Severus had left, Amora sighed smiling, and went to sleep. 


End file.
